game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
7 Days to Die (season 6)
This is an overview of episodes 103 to 118 in the series, 7 Days to Die. Aaron and Emre get hypothermia repeatedly as they attempt to travel through the snowy region and find a place to settle. Aaron and Emre end up settling in two separate forts far away from each other. Whilst exploring, Aaron and Emre came across an underground fort that was perfectly set up, but was in the snowy region and therefore extremely cold. Emre decided to make that fort his home, which Aaron was not happy with because every time Aaron went there, he would freeze. Meanwhile Aaron created his own fort out of a chasm in the ground. However, the chasm is so deep, that part of it would disappear into a void. Aaron worshiped the void, thinking it was the doing of Cthulu. Aaron and Emre ended the season by jumping into the void. Season Death Count (as of Episode 104; WIP) Aaron: 0 Emre: 0 Characters Aaron - Mad scientist Emre - Religious zealot Forts Georgie Porgie Pudding and Fort * Aaron's Fort * A robust concrete tower rising up from the middle of an extremely deep crevice. * A rift into the Void spontaneously opened to one side of the fort, swallowing zombies that stepped into it. This added to the fort's defenses. * Aaron challenged Emre to destroy his fort; Emre barely succeeded. The fort was so strong it remained standing for several minutes even after it had been completely undermined. Snow Mansion * Emre's Fort * Aaron destroyed Snow Mansion because he mistakingly thought Emre stole his nail gun Content Quotes * "Oh, putrid girl! I killed a putrid girl!" - Aaron "I remember those from high school." - Emre (Episode 103 - Creepy Flooded Basement) Recurring Themes * Aaron asks Emre if Jesus thinks his partially successful attempt to collapse the "Skyscraper of Babel" was good enough to redeem him. Emre replies that Jesus hasn't been talking to him lately. "I don't know what his deal is, but I haven't heard his voice since that day." (Episode 104 - Cave Explorers) * Last season, Emre claimed to no longer be afraid of zombies. Now, he's so dismissive of them that he doesn't even notice when new zombie types appear. (Episode 103 - Creepy Flooded Basement) * Emre's shirts keep mysteriously disappearing. * After they've both seen the cave-riddled wasteland where they'll eventually build Georgie Porgie Pudding and Fort, Emre asks Aaron if he wants to play "Cave Explorer" with him. (Episode 103 - Creepy Flooded Basement) * Terrible Uses for Time Machines, Part I: Emre fantasizes about finding a time machine that would allow him to go back in time to when Billy Ray Cyrus was about to conceive Miley Cyrus, so that Emre could high-five him and tell him "Way to go, dude." (Episode 104 - Cave Explorers) References to Future Episodes * A rift to the Void opens next to Georgie Porgie Pudding and Fort. The Void as a concept draws more focus in future seasons, culminating in Season 9's alternate dimensions. Game Notes This season updates to Alpha 13 and uses a new, randomly generated map. Alpha 13 introduces several new zombie types, including zombie bears and screamers, but also removes some of the old models, most notably the Hawaiian shirt-wearing "fatties." (These zombies would later be updated and reintroduced in Alpha 16.) Players can now knock down, cripple, or even dismember zombies in combat. Dead animals must now be harvested for supplies, rather than simply searched. Extreme temperatures and weather become survival factors as well. Aaron's plan to drain the flooded basement by knocking a hole in its side couldn't have worked; the game engine doesn't support advanced water physics. The rift to the Void was a known game glitch which could occur in this alpha when ground "blocks" failed to align properly. As shown in the show, these glitches could grow over time. In a normal game, a player could seal a "rift" by smoothing out the terrain (by laying down wooden frames, for example). Episodes Episode 103 - Creepy Flooded Basement This first episode of the season starts with the end of last season. Aaron and Emre attempt to tear down the Skyscraper for Jesus in order to redeem Aaron in the eyes of Jesus for starting the apocalypse. They are swarmed by zombies and run away in terror, throwing themselves into the new Alpha and the start of the new season. They start this time at day 6, rather than day 1 like the previous seasons. They have food, water, weapons, and shelter. They are also together again. They are now vulnerable to temperature. They scavenge a house and go into a flooded basement, attempting to break their way through a really strong gun safe. Gallery Night Vision Fail.png|Night Vision Fail Georgie.png|Georgie Porgie Pudding and Fort Category:7 Days to Die Category:Season Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir